Declarations
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Logan shows Kendall how he really feels...    Please read and review! I'd love to write a new chapter story!


Logan was gorgeous. Those chocolate brown eyes could make him agree to anything. The way he lightly swayed his hips without even realizing it. The way he bent over in front of him, giving Kendall a perfect view of his ass, and always causing a hardening problem for Kendall. More often than not, he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, where he stroked himself to full hardness, then proceeding to make himself cum to thoughts of Logan bent on all fours in front of him. Logan was the main character in all of his wet dreams, and he had woken up more than one night with his hard member straining against his pajama pants, which he always stroked out with silent moans, staring at the sleeping brunette beside him.

He had to tell him. Kendall Knight was in love with his best friend, Logan Mitchell. No one knew he was gay, except for his mom. She also knew he was in love with Logan. The only problem was Logan wasn't gay. He had dated Camille and obviously still had feelings for her.

Logan Mitchell was gay. He was in love with Kendall Knight. Kendall wasn't gay, though, he was sure of it. He had been heartbroken when Jo left. He could never think of Logan that way. But the blonde was all Logan thought about. He just hoped he didn't talk in his sleep, because he would surely be given away.

Tonight he was going to tell him.

As Kendall crawled into bed that night, he stared longingly at the small brunette boy undressing in front of him. He let out a small moan, and when he realized he had done it out loud, his cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh, dude, did you just moan?"

Kendall tried to speak, but the brunette's hands were busy pulling off his jeans and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

"Earth to Kendall!" Logan said.

"Huh?" he said, shaking off the dirty thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Good then can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

The small brunette pulled on his shirt, much to Kendall's relief, and sat down beside Kendall on his bed.

"Well actually I can show you better than I can tell you. Just don't freak out okay?"

"O-okay."

He put a hand to Kendall's cheek and caressed it softly, causing the blonde to tense.

"Logan what are you-?"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips grazing softly across his. Logan pulled away to look at the blonde, and saw the shocked expression in his eyes.

"Kendall, I'm sorry! I just wanted to try it! I'm so-,"

Kendall grasped the brunette's neck and pulled him back in, crashing Logan's lips to his own. The small brunette swung his leg over to straddle the taller boy and ran his hands over his clothed chest before yanking his shirt over his head roughly. He sat back and admired the tall boy beneath him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed against his neck.

"Really?" Kendall asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Really. I love you Kendall," Logan said as he placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I, I love you too Logan."

The brunette bit down lightly on the taller boys pulse point, his moans going straight to the shorter boys hardening member. Suddenly the pants he was wearing were painful and he reached down to unbutton them as Kendall reached up to pull his shirt over his head.

"Tell me what you want Kendall," he breathed into his ear.

The tall boy whined as Logan reached down to palm his growing erection through his pajama pants.

"Logie please," Kendall whimpered.

"Tell me Kendall. Tell me what you want," he repeated as he squeezed the bulge in his hand.

"God please Logan fuck me," he whined.

The brunette smirked as he leaned down and swiftly pulled the taller boys pajama pants and boxers down and threw them to the floor.

"God Kendall you're gorgeous."

The taller boy blushed as Logan stared at him. Logan broke the gaze and swiped his thumb across the head, spreading the precum that had pooled there. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the juices off, moaning as the liquid burst across his taste buds. He looked up at Kendall and saw that he was watching him intently through hooded eyes. In one swift movement, he engulfed Kendall's entire seven inches down to the base, relaxing his throat and swallowing him down. He held Kendall's hips in place to keep him from bucking up, although the thought of Kendall fucking his mouth turned him on to no end. He swirled his tongue around the head and started to bob up and down as Kendall's hand made its way through Logan's hair and he tugged roughly. The feeling made Logan moan around Kendall's cock, the vibration sending shockwaves through the taller boy's body.

He pulled off with an obscene pop and ran his tongue lightly down his length until he got to the blonde boys entrance. He flattened his tongue against the small pucker, feeling Kendall shiver at the new sensation. His tongue darted in and out before he pulled away and looked at Kendall.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes please just fuck me!"

He put two fingers to Kendall's lips and groaned as he watched him lick and suck at his fingers, coating them with saliva. He pulled them from the whimpering blonde and trailed his slick fingers down to his entrance and slid one finger into the wet heat. Kendall hissed in discomfort as the brunette leaned forward to suck and bite at his pulse point in an effort to help the blonde relax. He pushed the finger in and out until he felt the muscles relax and slid the second finger in, using his knowledge of the human body to press harshly prostate, causing him to see stars, moan out loudly and buck harshly against Logan's fingers. Logan scissored his fingers, stretching the boy open, preparing him for what was to come. He slyly slid in a third finger and found himself wondering if he could put his whole fist into the tight hole. He slid down and licked around his fingers, as Kendall pushed down onto his fingers and Logan watched in awe as the tall boy fucked himself on his fingers.

He pulled them out, earning a whine from the boy below him. He hooked the blondes legs over his shoulders and positioned his massive member, spitting into his palm and rubbing it over his rock hard cock, moaning at the sensation. He took the head and smeared his precum over the boys quivering entrance and gave his lover one last look before pushing in the boy in one swift movement. Kendall yelped in pain as Logan leaned down, bending the boy in half, and kissed his lips passionately, trying to take his mind off the pain in his lower half.

"Shh baby, I've got you. Just let me know when it's okay to move," Logan whispered against his lips soothingly.

"O-okay you can move," Kendall said shakily after a few minutes of soothing words and soft kisses.

The brunette pulled out slowly, then slammed back in, hitting the taller boys prostate dead on, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Logan hit there again!"

The brunette pounded in and out of the blondes hole relentlessly, repeatedly hitting the boy's prostate, and moaning loudly at the tight wet heat surrounding his cock.

"Ngh, Logan harder!" Kendall said as Logan reached down to stroke the taller boys cock, and pressed his lips harshly against Kendall's.

"Cum with me, Kendall," Logan moaned into his mouth.

Kendall moaned loudly as he felt himself start to go over the edge. Logan stroked him faster as he painted their stomachs white. Logan followed closely behind with a hard thrust into him as he filled the blonde with seed. He grinded his hips slowly, working them both through their orgasms before he collapsed onto his lovers chest, breathing heavily.

"Wow," he breathed.

He slowly pulled out of his blonde lover and lay down beside him, pulling him close as Kendall snuggled deeper into the brunette's side.

"Logan?" the blonde whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Or were you just saying that?"

Logan tilted the blondes head to his and kissed him softly.

"Of course I meant it. I love you Kendall Knight."

"I love you too Logan Mitchell," the blonde replied, beaming.

"Sleep now, my love," Logan said, kissing his new lovers forehead.


End file.
